


I Still Hate You (I Love You Too)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Love To Hate You [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole Baekhyun, Asshole Chanyeol, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Good boy DO, Light Face-Fucking, M/M, Parties, Prank Wars, frat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still hate you." Kyungsoo mutters.</p><p>"I don't think your dick is getting the message." Chanyeol laughs, cupping Kyungsoo through his jeans.</p><p>"That's not for you." Kyungsoo lies with a giggle.</p><p>"If I take you upstairs will you stay this time?"</p><p>"No promises." Kyungsoo laughs, letting Chanyeol drag him up the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Hate You (I Love You Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This one has also sat in my notes for forever. I finished this like, May 2015. I plan on making further parts involving the other members of all 3 bands :D

As the president of Alpha Epsilon Tsui, Kyungsoo holds his pledges to high standards. No fucking around, good grades, and no pranks. Obviously they throw parties, but they're not insane. Park Chanyeol of Zeta Alpha Tau is the exact opposite. Always fucking around, barely passing classes and constantly pranking the other frat houses - particularly AET. Chanyeol knows how to press Kyungsoo's buttons like no one else and never fails to get Kyungsoo riled up enough that he almost does something stupid - like kiss that stupid smirk right off Chanyeol's face.

"You're not Tsui you can't be in here." A pledge - Taemin - tells Chanyeol defiantly.

"Don't worry, fish. I'm VIP." Chanyeol laughs, ruffling Taemin's hair as he passes him. "Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol calls into the frat house. A faint groan echoes from upstairs and Chanyeol grins, taking the stairs two at a time until he can push Kyungsoo's door open.

"Go away, Chanyeol. Tau has no presence here." Kyungsoo sighs angrily, not even turning to face the elder.

"Oh, but I just had to see my favorite short person." Chanyeol ruffles Kyungsoo's hair

"Go away, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo repeats, finally turning to face the president of his enemy house.

"But don't you love me, Soo?"  Chanyeol smirks at Kyungsoo.

"No. In fact, I hate you. Get out of my house." Kyungsoo stands, shoving Chanyeol.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Soo." Chanyeol teases.

"Dude, just get the fuck out." Jonghyun comes out of nowhere, crossing his arms and staring at Chanyeol. While Jonghyun isn't nearly Chanyeol's size, he's definitely more threatening than Kyungsoo is towards Chanyeol.

"I just came to tell you - Soo - that Jongdae is planning on inviting Baekhyun to our party. Just in case you want to tell your bitch to stay away from mine." with that Chanyeol turns and walks out of the AET house, leaving a frustrated Kyungsoo and a confused Jongyun.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo mutters to Jonghyun - the only one who takes his side against Chanyeol - before retreating back into his room.

\----

Chanyeol starts a prank war, tagging AET's house with yellow and purple silly string, plus toilet paper of the same hues (Kyungsoo will never understand colored toilet paper) in the middle of the night.

"Come on, Soo. We have to get them back." Jongin whines, practically clinging to Kyungsoo's arm.

"No, Jongin. We are a serious fraternity and we don't participate in this foolishness."

"Please, Kyungsoo-hyung?" Jongin pouts, pressing his face pathetically into Kyungsoo's neck.

"You get 1 pledge and Baekhyun and that's it, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Kyungsoo!" Jongin tells as he leaves. The president scoffs, rolling his eyes at the younger.

~

The next day, Kyungsoo gets a text that reads: "PCY + DKS 4 EVER". Attached to it is a picture of those letters but in a heart in blue spray paint on Chanyeol's car.

"Shit." Kyungsoo mutters to himself, getting up and moving to find Jongin and Baekhyun at the kitchen table doing homework. Which Kyungsoo has yet to do. "What the hell is this?" He demands, showing them the picture.

"It's a car, hyung." Jongin replied snarkily.

"Haha very funny. I mean the words." Kyungsoo taps his foot impatiently.

"It's the truth. Everyone in the fucking university knows you have it bad for the prez of ZAT." Baekhyun says.

"I do not have anything bad." Kyungsoo hisses. "I let you do this to have fun, but next time you disrespect me and this house you'll be on the hazing side of hellweek." Kyungsoo says before stalking back up the stairs to his room and slamming the door.

"He's got it bad." Baekhyun giggles in Jongin's ear.

"Like you and Jongdae-ssi?

"Shut up." Baekhyun rolls his eyes, standing and abandoning Jongin at the table.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin whines. "I can't do this! Help me!"

"No!" Baekhyun yells from where he's climbing the stairs. Jongin groans and falls back in his seat. "Besides, everyone knows about the crush you're sporting on Oh Sehun of Alpha Sig." Baekhyun calls before closing his bedroom door. Jongin curses Baekhyun under his breath as he cleans up the messy dining table.

\----

Kyungsoo had never been a partier, but get alcohol in him and he wonders why himself. The hangover the next day is usually the answer. He downs pretty much every drink that's shoved into his hand, not noticing - or not caring - that they're being handed by the one and only Park Chanyeol until Chanyeol takes instead of giving. As Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest his words are cut short by Chanyeol's lips against his, making him gasp. He fights at first but finally melts into the feeling of their lips pressed together, hand tangling in Chanyeol's hair and pulling. Chanyeol moans softly, teeth biting into Kyungsoo's bottom lip anything but gently. Kyungsoo figures he could probably get drunk on Chanyeol's kisses. He tells him.

"Fuck, Chanyeol. Who needs alcohol when I could get drunk on kissing you?" Kyungsoo pulls back but leans back in before he has the chance to regret his words. Chanyeol chuckles and kisses Kyungsoo deeper, hands on his hips.

"Always wondered what you tasted like." Chanyeol mumbles and Kyungsoo worries he might have a heart attack if his heart starts to beat any faster.

"You're so hot, Yeol." Kyungsoo moans as Chanyeol pushes their hips together. Chanyeol groans breathily and pulls back.

"Come upstairs?"

"Yes." Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate to oblige, letting Chanyeol drag him up the stairs in the Beta Theta Phi house, pushing into a random room, sighing in relief when its empty

Chanyeol immediately shoves Kyungsoo down on the bed before crawling over him and reattaching their lips. Chanyeol breaks their kiss to place them across Kyungsoo's collarbone as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Hurry, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo nudges Chanyeol's side with his knee.

"Okay, bossy." Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo's shirt open and pulls his pants off quickly. He stares at Kyungsoo for a moment before the younger nudges him again. "Okay okay." Chanyeol holds his hands up before reaching to grasp Kyungsoo's cock gently.

"Shit, yes." Kyungsoo hisses, hips bucking up into Chanyeol's loose grasp. Chanyeol laughs softly, pressing his face into Kyungsoo's hip. "I need more, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo whines after a while.

"Okay." Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo.

"Actually, you need to be naked." Kyungsoo sits up and pushes Chanyeol's shirt up his torso. Chanyeol laughs again, stripping off his shirt while Kyungsoo gets started on his pants. "Fuck you're big " Kyungsoo moans when Chanyeol gets his pants off, immediately wrapping his hand around his shaft. Chanyeol moans in surprise where he's standing, hips moving of their own according when Kyungsoo moves to kiss the tip.

"Fuck, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol cards his hand through Kyungsoo's hair as he takes him deeper.

"Fuck, moan my name for me." Kyungsoo pulls off to press a kiss to Chanyeol's thigh before taking him down again.

"Kyungsoo, fuck." Chanyeol moans loudly, making Kyungsoo moan in turn and the vibrations make Chanyeol's hand tighten in Kyungsoo's hair. The younger pushes against the hold but ultimately just forces himself to take Chanyeol deeper until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat, swallowing lightly.

"Fuck fuck, Kyungsoo stop stop." Chanyeol whines desperately, pulling Kyungsoo's hair lightly. Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol but pulls back all the same, grinning up at him.

"Close?" Kyungsoo teases. Chanyeol growls and shoves Kyungsoo back onto the bed, hovering back over him and leaning into a messy kiss that Kyungsoo eagerly returns.

"I've always wanted to fuck you into the mattress, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mumbles in Kyungsoo's ear.

"Then do it." Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol by the hair and pulls him back into another kiss.

"Shit." Chanyeol pulls back to dig through the nightstand, finding lube but no condoms.

"Its okay, I'm clean." Kyungsoo tries to take the lube but Chanyeol pulls it out of his reach. "Come on, let me do it. It'll go faster." Kyungsoo whines.

"I wanna do it." Chanyeol squirts some onto his fingers and spreads it around before reaching to rub his index finger over Kyungsoo's waiting opening.

"Then fucking do it already." Kyungsoo shoves at Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol grins and pushes his finger in, making Kyungsoo grimace from the uncomfortable feeling.

"Fuck, wait." Chanyeol stops. "You're not a virgin are you?" He looks down at Kyungsoo.

"No I'm not a fucking virgin, now hurry up and get your fucking fingers in me so you can get your cock in me."

"Okay, good." Chanyeol pushes his finger in the rest of the way.

\----

Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning with Chanyeol's arms draped over him and a dull ache in both his legs and his ass. He carefully untangles himself from Chanyeol before pulling his boxers and pants back on and rebuttoning his shirt. He steals a pair of socks from whoever's room they slept in and limps down the stairs once he's got his shoes on, skillfully avoiding the people asleep on the floor as he walks out the front door. He limps down the row of houses until he reaches the Tsui house, pushing open the door and sighing when he sees neither Baekhyun or Jongin. He ascends the stairs to his bedroom, falling into his bed as soon as he opens the door.

_So it wasnt a dream_ Kyungsoo thinks with a groan.  _I really let Park Chanyeol fuck me._ He closes his eyes before slowly crawling up his bed to lay normally, pulling the covers over his whole body. _If he remembers anything_ Kyungsoo thinks forlornly _he'll never let me live this down._

\----

Kyungsoo lets Jongin and Baekhyun retaliate once more before he's prompted to join himself when Tau decides it's okay to remove the 'A' on the front of their house, leaving just the ET. Instead of removing their letters back like Tau was expecting, the boys of AET break into the ZAT frat house and loosen all the bolts on all the cabinets in their kitchen and bathrooms. Jongin asks to do the front door too, but Kyungsoo says it'll ruin the surprise. He leaves a note on the inside of the cabinet: _'We want our 'A' back, assholes.'_

They know their prank worked when Kyungsoo receives an angry phone call from no other than Park Chanyeol.

"How the hell did you guys even get in?" Chanyeol hisses instead of a greeting. Baekhyun snickers in the corner away from where Kyungsoo was sitting with the phone on speaker.

"Get into what, Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo smirks softly, making Jongin laugh quietly.

"Am I on speakerphone?" Chanyeol asks. "Because maybe your little posse would like to know about the night before last when I got into your-"

"Shut up, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo quickly switches off of speaker, pressing his phone into his ear.

"Well, now that it's just us, why don't we discuss the fact that your _children_ loosened the _bolts_ in our _cabinets_ and there are currently _cabinet doors_ on my _counters_ and not on the _shelves_ , where they go."

"Sorry, it was just too good of an idea."

"Wait, did you actually participate in this one?"

"Hell yeah." Kyungsoo laughs. "You fucking stole our A, was I supposed to let Baekhyun and Jongin have all the fun?"

"Do my ears deceive me? Did perfect little - and I mean little - Do Kyungsoo just cuss?"

"You know what Chanyeol? Shut the fuck up." Kyungsoo doesn't notice Baekhyun and Jongin slip out of his room as he's talking. "Just because I like my charges and myself to get good grades because we're in school doesn't mean I can't spout a little profanity once in a while."

"You're especially mouthy when you're drunk, I hear." Chanyeol smirks. "And horny."

"Goodbye, Chanyeol."  Kyungsoo starts to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Wait!" Chanyeol says, making Kyungsoo stop.

"What?" Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Hellweek starts tomorrow. Any suggestions?"

"Suck my dick." Kyungsoo says before hanging up.

'Maybe next time.' Chanyeol texts him immediately following the phone call.

'Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol.'

'No thank you.'

Chanyeol answers simpy. Kyungsoo decides that doesn't need an answer so he doesn't give one, choosing instead to throw his phone on his bed.

\----

"Welcome to hellweek, pledges." Kyungsoo grins at his newest pledges - Jeon Jeongguk and Lee Taemin. "Don't expect us to go easy on you. If you wanted an easy hellweek you should've rushed Alpha Sig."

"What's hellweek?" Jeongguk asks quietly.

"Oh, freshmen." Jongin laughs.

"My favorite week." Baekhyun smirks.

"It's a week that tests your willingness to be in this fraternity." Kyungsoo explains with a smirk of his own in place. "As the name suggests, this week will be hell."

"I remember Jongin's hellweek." Taemin says quietly.

"I had an easy hellweek." Jongin boasts.

"I can make you do it again." Kyungsoo turns to Jongin.

"No thanks." Jongin says quickly.

"Then shut up." Kyungsoo faces the freshmen again. "The first test - the pool." He gestures to the pool behind the pledges. "Six laps each, and then you have to stay in the deep end for an hour."

"That's impossible!" Jeongguk protests.

"Do you wanna make it twelve laps each?" Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

"Dude shut up." Taemin slaps Jeongguk's arm.

"Good choice. Lets get going. Baekhyun, Jonghyun. You're in charge of these two." Kyungsoo shoves the pledges into the pool. "Come on Jongin. I have a job for you."

\----

By the end of hellweek, Taemin is excited for the rest of the year and Jeongguk is ready to leave, but he doesn't.

Kyungsoo finds himself at the Tau party with Baekhyun, dragged and then left as soon as he finds Jongdae.

"Come to see me?" Chanyeol teases, catching Kyungsoo's wrist as he tries to leave.

"No. I came for Baekhyun, but he found Jongdae, meaning I'm no longer needed. So goodbye." Kyungsoo tries to leave again but Chanyeol pulls him back.

"Dance with me, Soo." Chanyeol grins.

"Hell no."

"At least have a drink first." Chanyeol offers is half-full cup of beer to Kyungsoo. The younger sighs and takes it, chugging all of it down. "That's my boy." Chanyeol laughs, tugging Kyungsoo to the kitchen.

A few drinks later Kyungsoo finds himself on the counter with Chanyeol between his legs and their lips pressed tightly together.

"I still hate you." Kyungsoo mutters.

"I don't think your dick is getting the message." Chanyeol laughs, cupping Kyungsoo through his jeans.

"That's not for you." Kyungsoo lies with a giggle.

"If I take you upstairs will you stay this time?"

"No promises." Kyungsoo laughs, letting Chanyeol drag him up the stairs. 

\----

Kyungsoo does stay come morning, mostly because Chanyeol is clinging to him like a koala.

"Fuck, Chanyeol, I just have to pee." Kyungsoo tries to peel Chanyeol's arms off of him. Chanyeol hums and reluctantly let's Kyungsoo go. After Kyungsoo does his business, he's tempted to just leave but Chanyeol reaches for him and whines softly, crumbling Kyungsoo's resolve. He sighs and crawls back into bed with Chanyeol, laying his head on the taller's chest.

"Knew you liked me." Chanyeol mutters softly

"'M tired. Hungover." Kyungsoo smiles even as he gives excuses, tracing the bruises (hickeys) on Chanyeol's chest.

"Mmhmm." Chanyeol smiles sleepily. "Go back to sleep, Soo." He chuckles. Kyungsoo doesn't protest.

\----

"I see you had fun at the Tau party, Soo." Baekhyun teases Kyungsoo as he walks into the Tsui house.

"Shut up, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Like you weren't busy sucking Jongdae's dick." Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort but closes it again. "That's what I thought." Kyungsoo curls on his bed once he's in his room, smiling.

_"You didn't seem to mind last time." Chanyeol teased, hand in Kyungsoo's hair._

_"I was significantly more drunk last time." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, hand still on Chanyeol's dick._

_"Fine. Sit back." Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo back on the bed, taking Kyungsoo's shaft into his hand to guide him to his mouth._

_"Shit." Kyungsoo gasped, hips bucking up. Chanyeol smirked around Kyungsoo - he didn't even want to try to understand how that worked - and took him deeper. "Chanyeol." Kyungsoo moaned, hand tangling in Chanyeol's hair._

Kyungsoo sighs as he thinks about Chanyeol's mouth on him, rolling into his back. He closes his eyes, savoring the memories.

_"I don't even like beer." Kyungsoo muttered, head resting on Chanyeol's chest._

_"Not a huge fan myself." Chanyeol chukcled, carding his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair. "Never pegged you as one for pillow talk, Soo." He laughed, kissing Kyungsoo's forehead._

_"You're the one who gave me beer."_

_"You took it." Chanyeol grinned. "Lets go to sleep."_

Kyungsoo smiles wider. Maybe he doesn't hate Chanyeol as much as he thought.

\----

Kyungsoo barely notices his phone ringing three days later.

"Thanks for the compliment, but this really is a little small." Chanyeol greets with a bark of laughter.

"What did I leave?" Kyungsoo asks with a sigh.

"Many things." Chanyeol laughs. "You'll have to come see yourself."

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo whines.

"I much like that tone better when you're under me."

"Why don't you bring me my stuff and we'll see about that?" Kyungsoo smirks.

"Why would I be inclined to believe you?"

"Hmm. I guess you don't want to get back in me that much." Kyungsoo shrugs. "Too bad." 

~

"You're a little shit." Chanyeol has Kyungsoo pinned to his bedroom door almost immediately, barely pausing to drop the stuff he was carrying. Kyungsoo laughs and pulls Chanyeol down into a kiss, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Only for you." Kyungsoo grins, deepening the kiss. Chanyeol groans softly and gets his hands under Kyungsoo's thighs, urging the younger to jump up and wrap his legs around Chanyeol's waist. The new angle lets Chanyeol grind their hips together but Kyungsoo pulls back. "Wait, stop." he mumbles.

"What?" Chanyeol asks softly.

"Can we go slow?" Kyungsoo brushes his fingers over Chanyeol's cheek.

"If you want." Chanyeol nods, leaning into Kyungsoo's soft touch. Kyungsoo smiles and pulls Chanyeol back to him, kissing him gently. Chanyeol smiles back, slowly walking Kyungsoo to his bed and laying him down gently.

They get undressed slowly, Chanyeol taking to sucking and biting marks across his skin.

~

"I still hate you." Kyungsoo mumbles later, head pillowed on Chanyeol's chest as his fingers trace patterns on his stomach.

"If you say so, Soo." Chanyeol chuckles, kissing Kyungsoo's forehead.

········

"Finals are over, Yeollie." Kyungsoo giggles, pressing his face into Chanyeol's neck, ignoring the party sounds around them.

"They are, Soo." Chanyeol chuckles, hands moving to grip Kyungsoo's ass.

"Come on you guys, this is gross." Jonghyun whines as he walks over to them.

"Sorry Jonghyun." Kyungsoo laughs, moving so he's sitting next to Chanyeol rather than straddling him.

"I liked our position." Chanyeol pouts, kissing Kyungsoo's cheek. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, hand still encased in Chanyeol's much larger one.

"Shut up, Yeol." Kyungsoo laughs, poking Chanyeol's side. He surveys the party before looking back at Chanyeol. "Let's ditch." He stands up, pulling Chanyeol up with him.

"It's your party, Soo." Chanyeol laughs, letting Kyungsoo drag him out of the house anyway. They take a moment to look back at the house and laugh at the remaining two letters attached to the front.

"We need our 'A' back, Yeol." Kyungsoo giggles.

They walk off campus to a park just next to the university. "What's up, Soo?" Chanyeol asks, arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"I still hate you." Kyungsoo mutters with a smile.

"I love you too, Soo." Chanyeol chuckles, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever said this, but the people who read my stories absolutely make my day. I love the comments and the kudos, so please, feel free :D


End file.
